


best friend

by marveluskai



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:15:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23424595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marveluskai/pseuds/marveluskai
Summary: based on the song best friend by rex orange county. in which booth is pining over brennan hoping she feels the same way.
Relationships: Booth x Brennan - Relationship, Seeley Booth & Temperance Brennan, Seeley Booth/Temperance Brennan
Kudos: 26





	best friend

**Author's Note:**

> this is for phee <3 my closest bones mutual who i can always message my reactions when i rewatch episodes and helped me get comfy in the bones fandom

seeley booth was sat upon his couch alone. his younger brother, jared, was on a date with bones, _his_ bones. they both denied their feelings for each other constantly, always correcting people that no they were not dating. so it was completely understandable that brennan said yes to going out with jared, they were not a couple and he couldn’t tell her that she couldn’t date his brother. yet it didn’t stop him from feeling so distraught. 

he had hoped that brennan saw him pining over her and that she felt the same way. it was clear that she didn’t. he was angry at her for going out with jared. what was so special about his brother but not him? he was angry at her for thinking jared was so special, smart and attractive and starting to think of him as a loser. maybe he was a loser. maybe he would never be enough for her standards. so there he sat, drinking a beer alone on his couch, feeling angry and sad. 

they were best friends but this was a tricky bump in their relationship. he couldn’t help but feel alone. drinking was their thing, whether it be after they finished a case and celebrated catching a murder or just the two of them enjoying each other’s company. sure they didn’t spend every single second of their lives together, they had separate lives too. booth was raising parker and had hockey and his friends. brennan was a scientist, she spent a lot of time doing research or doing digs, and when she wasn’t, she was hanging out with angela or working on her books. 

he wanted so badly to be her favorite man. he wanted to be the one that made her day, that she thinks about when she lies awake at night. he wanted to be her number one. he wanted her to love him back and adore him with every bit of her heart. he knew she had trouble with relationships and truly connecting with people, she never had a solid relationship with anyone else since they had met. she also took awhile to finally warm up to her dad and brother being back in her life. she hated psychology but he always listened to sweets and what he would say about the two of them. he knew their relationship was different. 

he loved her, he really, truly loved her. he loved her laugh, it was harmonic to his ears. he loved her long, dark hair. he loved her soft skin. he loved how intelligent she was. he loved how they worked together and even if they didn’t agree on everything they were still the perfect team. he loved how beautiful her eyes were. he loved when she sang, she had a beautiful voice. he loved how big her heart was. he loved how she made his heart melt. she was his favorite girl. nobody else in the world was as beautiful, smart, or radiant as temperance brennan was to him. 

the food that sat in front of him on the coffee table was now cold. he sighed. his heart was hurting and his brain was going crazy. he heard a knock at his door. “booth?” a voice spoke from outside his apartment. it was bones. he jumped off the couch with a huge smile on his face. his heart started racing. “coming, bones!” he answered. 

he quickly got to the front door and opened it to see bones standing at his doorway. she looked beautiful. “you look.. beautiful, bones,” he smiled softly. she blushed the tiniest bit. “i came here to apologize to you,” she spoke. he gave her a confused look. 

“i should’ve never gone out with jared. i feel foolish for how he made me think you were a loser and how he was so great but in fact he is the loser. you gave up possibly your one shot of promotion to a better position at the bureau and gave up all your credit to save jared’s job. booth, i’m so sorry that i could possibly think of you in a lower way. you are a hero, you’re a hero to me. you have a giant heart, you’re smart and you are a wonderful man.” brennan’s words dripped with passion. 

“bones, it’s okay-“ he started to speak. she cut him off. “no. no it isn’t. it is irrational to continue to pick up after jared and put yourself on the line, booth. so it is not okay to me, but i know family is different to you than to me. i just wanted to say i’m sorry.”

booth smiled at her, a genuine smile. “come here,” he said softly. he embraced her in his arms and time stood still. she wore beautiful smelling perfume and was wearing heels that made it possible for her to rest her head on his chest. this was what he cherished, these little moments with her. they let go after a few moments and like normal, she walked down the hallway and he closed the door behind her. she slipped her heels off and left them at the end of the hallway before sitting on the couch. 

“bones, want a beer?” he called to her from the kitchen. “and some ice cream?” he added. “yes, please!” she called back. he grabbed a nice, cold beer then grabbed the tub of chocolate ice cream and 2 spoons. he walked to the living room and told her to turn on the television, she gets to choose what they watch but it can’t be a boring documentary. he placed the beer and ice cream on the table and sat beside her. “so, bones, what are you gonna pick?” he quipped. 

“you’ll see,” she smiled at him. she opened the beer while he opened the ice cream. the channel changed and she leaned back so he could place his arm around her. this was way better than her date with jared. this felt like home to brennan. this felt normal. 


End file.
